New Singer in Town
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: A new singer comes to the school. Does Nick fall for her? Some sad things will happen to her. Read and find out. JONAS
1. New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or the show JONAS. I own the new character.

Chapter 1

"Mom, I don't want to go to school today," I said nervously.

"Why honey," she asked me.

"Mom, it is my first day," I said.

"I know, but I think the new students will make you feel welcome, Angela," she said. I sighed because I knew they probably wouldn't. This is the second time I moved in my whole life.

"I doubt that, Mom," I said.

"You still need to go," she said.

I sighed again and walked out the door to my new school. I still was nervous because I didn't know anybody. I walked into the school and went into the office to get my schedule. I had math first period so I walked to my math classroom. I was surprised at who I saw in there. Nick Jonas was sitting next to an empty desk and it was the only empty desk in the room. I covered one of my eyes with my dark black hair. I walked into the classroom and the teacher was already there.

"Good morning class we have a new student," the teacher said.

"Hello, my name is Angela," I said.

"Well Angela go take your seat over there next to Nick," the teacher said.

I nodded and walked over and sat next to Nick Jonas. I was not going to scream just because I am a fan of him. I was not like that at all. I do not get like those crazy fans in the school.

I do not know how the girls in this school are anyway. They seem like a bunch of snobs. I saw them giving me the evil eye when I walked into the room. The thing they do not know about me is that I am a singer. I am not famous yet, but I am getting produced pretty soon. I wonder what they will think then when they find out.

Nick was staring at me when I was sitting down. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

He had a nice smile when I smiled at him.

"So your name is Angela," he asked.

"Yes, I just moved here a few days ago," I said.

"Where were you from before," he asked me interested.

"I was from New York originally," I said.

"Why did you move here," he asked.

"That is a secret," I said jokingly.

"Oh a secretive girl huh," he said.

"Well it is a secret," I said.

He smiled again and I smiled back because he could probably make anyone smile.

Class was over and he walked with me out of class.

"What class do you have next," he asked me.

"I have English next," I said.

"Oh so do I. I will walk with you there," he said.

"Oh thanks," I said.

"Your welcome," he said. Before when we got there we ran into his brothers.

"Hey Nick, who is this," Joe asked.

"Is this your new girlfriend," Kevin asked.

"No," Nick said blushing. I was blushing too, but not as much as Nick.

"I think we better go," I said. He nodded and we walked down the hall to our English classroom. When we were walking I saw all the girls glaring at me because of who I was walking with. That is annoying about school.

"You can sit next to me," he said.

To be continued.


	2. She's Interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or the show JONAS. I own the new character.

Chapter 2

"You can sit next to me again," I said to Angela. She looked a little bit nervous.

"No, I'll sit somewhere else," she said.

"Aww why," I asked.

"I just don't really want to talk right now," she said. She walked away from my desk and she went into the back of the room. I stared back at her. She didn't look and me and I frowned.

A few minutes later Ms. Watkins came into the room and Angela stood up. She walked over to Ms. Watkins. Ms. Watkins smiled and gave her the rules of the class. Angela smiled and Ms. Watkins gave her the grading system. Angela smiled again and walked back to her seat. I was so happy that we were having a free day in this class today.

"Angela," I said. She stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"Yes," she said finally which took a few minutes for her to answer.

"Why won't you talk to me," I said frowning. She frowned back and I felt bad for making her frown. I had only known her for an hour and I was making her frown.

"I'm sorry I just have nothing to say," she said and walked back to her seat. Like I said before I was really happy that today was a free day in this class. I followed her to the back off the classroom and was grateful that no one was sitting next to her.

"Is it because of the girls," I asked her. She nodded deciding to answer the question.

"They all hate me," she said.

"No, they don't. Don't worry about it," I said.

"Okay," she said.

"Can I ask you more questions," I asked her.

"Sure," she said not so nervous around me anymore.

"What do your parents do for a living," I asked her.

"My mother is a stay-at-home mother and my dad owns his own business," she responded.

"Oh, my dad helps run my career with my brothers," I said.

"I know," she responded with a smile.

"So what do you want to do when you grow up," I asked her.

"Become a writer," she said.

"Oh that's cool," I said smiling.

"Yes, that is my dream," she told me.

"What do you write," I asked.

"I write books and stuff," she said.

I smiled at her again and then the bell rang for the next class. She stood up and walked down the hall. We did not have a class together. She had science and and I had social studies. I hate social studies right now. I wish I had science with her. We have lunch together with my brothers.

She was pretty interesting to learn about.

To be continued...


	3. Lunch Gone Wrong Thanks to Stella

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or the show JONAS. I own the new character. Oh and I don't like Stella she will get hurt .

Chapter 3

It was lunchtime and Nick was waiting for me. He smiled at me when I walked in. He was sitting at a table with his brothers and two girls. The one girl had blond hair and the other girl had dark hair. The one with the dark hair looked like she was going to faint any moment. She must be a really big fan of them.

"Hey Angela," Nick said when I got over to the table.

"Hey," I said.

"Who is this," the blond haired girl asked. I didn't like her because she looked like she was a snob.

"Her name is Angela," Nick said.

"Oh she is the new girl I have heard about," she said.

"Um who is this girl," I asked. She knew about me and I didn't even know her. She will never be my friend.

"This is Stella," Joe said.

"Stella, nice to meet you," I said. Not really meaning it.

"Nice to meet you too," she said in a fake tone. The girl with the dark hair was just staring at me.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before," she asked me.

"No," I said. She was starting to scare me.

"I thought I saw your picture on the internet," she said.

"Let's talk in the hall for a second," I said.

"Sure," she said. I stood up and walked into the hallway.

"Your Angela as in the singer," she asked when we were in the hallway.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone. By the way what's your name," I asked.

"Macy," she said.

"Okay Macy, please don't tell this is supposed to be a secret," I told her.

"Okay," she said and I smiled at her. I hope that she didn't brag that she knew another famous person. We sat back down in the lunchroom.

"What happened," Stella asked.

"Nothing," Macy said. I smiled again and she smiled back at me. She wasn't as nervous in front of me as she was in front of the boys.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you," she said.

"Why not," Stella asked.

"Well it's a secret duh," Macy said.

"Aw come on," she said.

"She said she can't tell you so accept it," I said angrily.

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you," Stella said in a snobby tone.

"Haha were you just rude to me," I said.

"Yeah, who else," she said. I stood up and I walked over to her and punched her in the face. That is what a snob gets. Macy looked at me in surprise and the boys did as well.

"Don't ever speak to me rudely or worse will happen to you," I said in the most menacing voice ever.

"Remind me not to tick her off," Kevin said to everyone. Stella was crying like a little baby and I was happy that no one saw me punch her except them. Only a few people here know that I am a singer. Most of the teachers know, but they promised not to tell any of the students. Macy knows as well and I know she will hold true to her word.

I got up from the table and asked to go to the bathroom so I can fix my hair. I didn't like my hair the way it was. It didn't really appeal to me. I just hope that she didn't have a bloody nose. I didn't punch her too hard. I did punch her hard enough to make it hurt.

Macy came into the bathroom with Stella. She was still crying like a stuck up girl she is. She apologized to me and I apologized back. She knew she deserved everything she got from me.

"Angela, why did you do that," Macy asked me in my ear.

"I'm sorry she was getting my nerves. Besides no one, but my...never mind well I should get going," I said and left the ladies room. Macy was staring at me when I was leaving. I think she was starting to get worried. I didn't need a fan worried about me.

To be continued...


End file.
